Glittering Clouds
by Plume224
Summary: Hermione a de plus en plus de mal à suivre en cours, surtout avec Harry qui devient de plus en plus compétent. Lorsqu'elle perd son devoir de potion elle décide alors de revenir sur ses pas pour le retrouver. Mais une tempête éclate et la sorcière se retrouve coincée dans les vestiaires de Quidditch avec nul autre que son ennemi de toujours... Traduction de l'os de xDustNight88 .
**Glittering clouds**

 _ **Hey ! Voici la traduction de Glittering Clouds, un OS écrit par**_ _**xxDustNight88, que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. Mon rêve étant de faire une licence d'anglais pour devenir traductrice, j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon exercice pour moi (n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensé pour une première traduction). Je vous donne un lien vers l'original au cas ou vous voudriez le lire**_ _ **. Aussi je tiens à remercier xxDustNight88 de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire.**_ ** _s/11455593/1/Glittering-Clouds_**

 _ **Bien sûr, les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. L'histoire appartient à xxDustNight88 et la traduction est la mienne.**_

 _ **En espérant que vous aimerez cet OS autant que je l'ai aimé! A bientôt –Plume224**_

La colère qu'Hermione ressentait envers elle-même dépassait l'entendement. Comment avait-elle pu _perdre_ son devoir de potion ? Slughorn ne l'inviterait plus jamais à une des réunions de son club si elle ne rendait pas ce devoir dans les temps. Elle avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça à essayer de suivre avec Harry et ses soudaines compétences en classe. Soufflant d'exaspération, Hermione dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front tandis qu'elle dévalait les étages de Poudlard. En fronçant les sourcils, elle piétina les escaliers en pierre pour ensuite se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Reviens sur tes pas Hermione, tu vas le trouver », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle marchait, essayant d'ignorer les nuages remplis de pluie qui se rassemblaient dans le ciel. Elle avait son devoir avec elle plus tôt dans la matinée alors qu'elle assistait à l'entrainement de l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis. L'humidité due à la tempête qui se préparait lui picotait la peau. Octobre approchait mais la saison qui s'annonçait serait plus chaude que ce qui était annoncé. Hermione pressa un peu plus ses pas à mesure qu'elle approchait du terrain. Elle courut sur les derniers mètres, ouvrant en grand la porte du vestiaire lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec celle-ci. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce elle entendit la pluie s'abattre sur le toit et le grondement du tonnerre.

« C'est bien ma veine », râla-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière la porte. Il tombait des trombes d'eau que le vent fouettait férocement. Ce n'était certainement pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors, surtout si vous retrouviez votre devoir perdu et que vous ne vouliez pas que l'encre bave. Refermant la porte une nouvelle fois, Hermione se retourna et fit face au vestiaire, les mains sur les hanches, un regard plein de détermination sur son visage bronzé.

Finalement, réalisant qu'elle n'allait rien trouver en restant là, Hermione commença à fouiller la pièce. Elle regarda dans les casiers, ne trouvant que des chaussettes sales et des tenues de Quidditch, avant de se mettre à genoux et de regarder en dessous des bancs. Hermione était tellement concentrée sur sa recherche effrénée qu'elle ne remarqua pas, la grande et maigre figure appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte menant aux douches. Il avait ce sourire en coin propre à lui-même, encré sur son visage et ses bras étaient croisés tandis qu'il regardait Hermione remuer sur le sol, sa jupe remontant de plus en plus haut sur l'arrière de ses cuisses.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance de voir la princesse moldue de Gryffondor à quatre-pattes. » dit-il d'une voix trainante, secouant la tête, dégageant ainsi ses cheveux blonds de son visage. Hermione poussa un petit cri et se cogna promptement la tête contre un banc avant de trouver un moyen de se remettre sur ses pieds. Avec sa baguette, désormais dans sa main, Hermione se retourna pour découvrir qui était l'auteur de ce commentaire inapproprié.

« Malefoy ! » bouillonna-t-elle, plissant les yeux face au Serpentard. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? ». Sa baguette restait stable alors qu'elle pointait son ennemi de longue date. De nombreux sorts de défense et de protection lui traversèrent l'esprit, mourant d'envie de glisser du bout de sa langue dans la seconde même. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi _stupide_ ? Vigilance constante ! C'était la règle numéro un et elle ne l'avait pas respectée, tout ça à cause de son foutu devoir !

Gardant son sourire narquois bien en place, Drago Malefoy s'écarta facilement de l'embrasure de la porte et avança de cinq pas avant de se retrouver devant Hermione, la baguette de celle-ci désormais pointée directement sur son torse. Au lieu de lui répondre, il décroisa ses bras et fit courir une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, regardant les yeux d'Hermione suivre le moindre de ses mouvements.

Elle le toucha de sa baguette et déclara : « Je t'ai posé une question, Malefoy, et j'attends une réponse. » Son regard ne faiblit pas et face à sa ténacité, Drago se surpris à avoir envie de sourire plutôt que de vouloir forcer son sourire à rester sur son visage aquilin.

A la place, il haussa les épaule et répondit : « Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu as clairement perdu quelque chose d'important. » Il fit un pas en arrière et désigna la baguette de la sorcière. « Tu comptes abaisser ce truc ou n'as-tu pas remarqué que je ne suis pas armé ? » Drago se réjouit de la façon dont ses yeux marron s'écarquillèrent juste instant avant de vagabonder sur son corps afin de déterminer s'il mentait ou non.

Reculant d'un pas hésitant, Hermione pencha la tête en direction du Serpentard « Où _est_ ta baguette ? » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de rediriger son regard vers le sien.

Drago leva ses yeux bleus au ciel. « Elle est dans ma poche, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en servir, sauf si, bien sûr, tu utilises la tienne. » Son sourire était de nouveau en place.

« Quoi ? » bafouilla Hermione alors que ses paroles intégraient son esprit. Il ne prévoyait pas d'utiliser sa baguette contre elle ? C'était Drago Malefoy –suspecté d'être un mangemort, fils de Lucius Malefoy et bad boy de Serpentard. « Je ne comprends pas, Malefoy. »

« J'ai d'autres soucis que de jeter des sorts à une petite idiote de sang-de-bourbe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. » répondit Drago en s'éloignant d'Hermione et en s'asseyant sur un banc à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les yeux d'Hermione surveillaient tous ses mouvements mais elle baissa légèrement sa baguette. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand il ajouta : « Ne me demande pas ce que je veux dire par là, parce que je ne compte pas l'expliquer à une tête de linotte comme toi. »

Hermione resta bouche bée, ne se préoccupant plus de sa baguette alors qu'elle se ruait vers Drago. « Pardon ? Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? » Des plaques rouges se formèrent sur les joues chaudes d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle se postait juste devant le sang-pur.

S'appuyant contre le mur, Drago se contenta de rire. « Pourquoi te dirais-je mes secrets Granger, quand je sais que tu courras les raconter à Saint-Potter ? »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine qu'elle gonfla : « Je sais garder un secret, Malefoy ! J'en garde pleins –je n'ai pas besoin de courir raconter à Harry la moindre petite chose que j'entends. » C'était la vérité, elle n'avait pas dit à Harry que Ginny était amoureuse de lui _ou_ que cette dernière voulait perdre sa virginité avec Dean Thomas avant Halloween. Elle n'était définitivement _pas_ une tête de linotte ! Comment Malefoy osait-il l'appeler ainsi ?

« Tu pourrais me duper, avec tous ce que tu racontes sans cesse pendant les cours. » Au lieu de la regarder, Drago retira une poussière invisible de sa robe de Serpentard immaculée. Le tonnerre gronda à l'extérieure et ils lèvent tous deux les yeux vers le toit tandis que la pluie tombait dessus de plus en plus fortement. « Je suppose qu'on est coincé ici pour un petit moment. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le banc aux côtés de Drago. « Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais être mieux, en n'étant plus une miss-je-sais-tout ces dernières années. » Drago lui lança un regard de côté et renifla.

« Enfin, Granger, on sait tous les deux que tu seras toujours une miss-je-sais-tout. »

Hermione soupira et inclina la tête en avant, ses cheveux épais cachant complétement son visage. « Je ne me sens plus comme une miss-je-sais-tout en ce moment, surtout en potion, ça ne me ressemble pas… » Les surprenant tous les deux, Drago se pencha et lui dégagea les cheveux du visage afin qu'il puisse la voir. Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme fixèrent ceux, glacés, de Drago. « Voyons Granger. Que Potter ait mieux préparé que toi quelques potions, ne veut pas dire que tu as perdu la main –peu importe à quel point ce serait drôle de te voir recevoir une mauvaise note pour une fois. » Il termina en souriant narquoisement.

Inspirant profondément, Hermione essaya de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Le problème qui s'imposait à elle était, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Drago Malefoy, et tandis qu'il l'insultait, il essayait par la même occasion d'être quelque chose comme, osa-t-elle penser, _gentil_ ? Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, Hermione décida de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait là. « Pourquoi te caches-tu dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, Malefoy ? »

Sentant qu'elle essayait de faire passer ce moment de gêne, Drago décida, pour une fois, de lui donner une réponse honnête. « J'essayais d'échapper à la cacophonie qui règne à Poudlard. J'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir et me vider la tête. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être allé à la salle sur demande ? » suggéra Hermione, surprise lorsqu'il lui lança un regard noir.

« J'avais besoin d'un endroit où, je _pensais_ que, pendant un bon moment, personne ne me trouverait. » Il passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit se demander à Hermione, quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté d'utiliser tant de produits pour se les plaquer vers l'arrière. Ce nouveau Drago Malefoy méritait d'être étudier. Si seulement elle avait plus d'informations sur ce qu'il manigançait – Après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, Harry le suspectait d'être en mission pour les mangemorts.

« Personne ne m'aurait imaginé venir volontairement au terrain de Quidditch. » déclara Hermione, essayant de plaisanter avec lui mais il resta impassible, plongé dans ses pensées. Tout en se redressant, Hermione se frotta la tête à l'endroit où elle s'était cogné contre le banc. « Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je suis sûre que j'ai une commotion. »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un brillant et sincère sourire, ce qui les ahurirent tous les deux. « En effet je me sens mieux. » Cela la fit rire et Drago se racla la gorge. « Je peux te demander ce que tu cherchais ? »

En soupirant, Hermione remua l'air avec sa main avant de se lever et de rejeter un coup d'œil. « Mon devoir de potion. Je l'ai perdu mais je suis certaine que je l'avais quand je suis venue regarder l'entrainement de Gryffondor ce matin. »

« Je peux t'aider à le chercher si tu veux. » proposa Drago en se levant du banc lui aussi. Il regarda autour de lui dans le vestiaire, évitant ainsi le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Elle était tellement déconcertée par sa proposition de l'aider qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois perdue l'usage de la parole. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que le regarder, Drago se retourna et lança un regard furieux à jeune femme aux cheveux touffus. « Ecoute, je t'ai offert mon aide pour retrouver ton devoir –pas de devenir ton meilleur ami, donc arrête de me fixer comme ça. » Il désigna sa bouche bée qu'Hermione referma –une fois de plus.

« Désolée » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se remit à chercher. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à cette facette de toi. Pour être honnête, je suis un peu confuse. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, comme pour en faire un chignon lâche mais s'arrêta quand Drago toucha doucement son bras. « Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-elle, retenant toujours ses cheveux derrière sa tête.

Un regard qu'elle ne put décrypter passa sur le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. « Je pense juste que tu devrais laisser tes cheveux lâchés. »

Immédiatement, ses mains laissèrent tomber sa chevelure qui rebondit sauvagement sur ses épaules. « Pourquoi ? » Drago haussa les épaules en regardant à l'intérieur de la poubelle. « Ils sont mieux ainsi. »

« Malefoy, tu es constamment en train de te moquer de ma 'crinière'. Comment suis-je supposée te croire, toi plus que quiconque, quand tu me dis que mes cheveux sont mieux lorsqu'ils sont lâchés ? » Sa détermination était à nouveau visible sur son visage alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce dont elle était témoin. Drago Malefoy, son persécuteur depuis cinq, presque six, ans était _gentil_ envers elle ! C'était inimaginable ! Personne ne voudrait la croire, sauf si elle utilisait une pensine et qu'elle y versait ses souvenirs. Soudain, elle eut le souffle coupé, se rua vers lui et lui agrippa le bras. « Tu n'es pas sous _Imperium_ , n'est-ce pas ? » Elle saisit sa baguette, dissimulée sous sa robe de sorcière. « Laisse-moi utiliser un _Finite_ sur toi ! »

En riant, il repoussa le bras de la sorcière. Son touché lui fit ressentir des choses qu'il ne préféra pas approfondir pour le moment. « Ne sois pas stupide Granger. Je suis doué pour l'Occlumancie. Personne ne peut prendre le contrôle de _mon_ esprit, sauf si je l'y autorise. » Il replia ses bras pour que Granger ne ressente pas à nouveau l'envie de le toucher. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette, alors il haussa ses pâles sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement, de la ranger.

« Bon très bien, mais je me sentirais rassurée si tu me laissais… »

« Certainement pas. Je croyais que nous avions un accord comme quoi nous ne devions pas utiliser la magie l'un sur l'autre pendant que nous sommes coincés ici. »

Hermione souffla de frustration et remis sa baguette dans sa poche. « Bien, mais tu peux au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si…si _gentil_ ? »

Soudain, Drago lui sembla légèrement peu sûre de lui et timide. Il se retourna et jeta des coups d'œil distraits au mur. Le martèlement de la pluie commençait à diminuer au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Finalement, comme s'il sentait que leur temps ensemble allait bientôt prendre fin, Drago se tourna et fit de nouveau face à Hermione. « Je vais te dire quelque chose, Granger, et j'attends de toi que tu écoutes très attentivement. »

Hochant la tête, elle lança un regard calculateur au Serpentard. « D'accord » accepta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu as toute mon attention Malefoy. »

Avançant, Drago se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de la Gryffondor. Elle sentait la vanille, l'amande et une légère odeur de pluie d'été. C'était enivrant, si ce n'était complétement distrayant. Il ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit lentement pour planter son regard dans les sphères brunes interrogatrice d'Hermione. « De mauvaises choses vont avoir lieu cette année, Granger, des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je t'ai déjà averti une fois –à la coupe du monde de Quidditch- tu te souviens ? » Lorsqu'elle acquiesça il reprit, la regardant alors que la peur commençait à se lire sur son visage. « Je te met en garde une fois de plus. Sois vigilante. Plus que jamais. Je ne peux pas, ne _pourrais_ pas te protéger, c'est compris ? »

« J'ai compris Drago » chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres du blond. Il était tellement près d'elle qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par un simple souffle. Il baissa avidement les yeux vers ses lèvres, roses et charnues, alors que ses mains agrippaient ses épaules. Hermione couina, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il écrasait sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle laissa s'échapper un son étouffé du fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, juste avant de les refermer. Elle se laissa aller à ce baiser. Ses mains vinrent violemment saisir la nuque de Drago, le pressant encore plus contre elle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un halètement de plaisir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait sentir chaque délicieuse parcelle de lui s'écraser contre son corps, et Drago, ayant l'avantage, fit glisser sa langue contre la sienne.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps leur baiser aurait pu durer, ou jusqu'où il aurait pu aller, car une voix, qui déchira le voile qui s'était rependu dans l'air, résonna à l'extérieur des vestiaires.

« Hermione ! Hermione tu es là ? »

Drago et Hermione se séparèrent, essoufflés, les lèvres enflées et les joues rosies. « Harry » Hermione murmura le prénom de son ami tandis que Drago avait toujours son regard fixé dans le sien. « La pluie s'est arrêtée. »

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer avant de lisser les plis de sa robe. « Souviens-toi de mon avertissement Granger. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'aider, _le sauver_ , mais avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler clairement ses idées, Harry entra en furie dans les vestiaires. Hermione tourna sur elle-même, sa robe de sorcière virevoltant autour d'elle.

« Ah tu es là Hermione ! Je te cherchais. Tu as retrouvé ton devoir ? » Harry lui souriait, ses cheveux trempés par la pluie comme s'il l'avait cherché dans la tempête. Il secoua la tête, arrosant la jeune femme ce qui la fit glousser.

« En fait… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se tourna et pour trouver la pièce vide. Drago avait dû se faufiler par la porte de derrière. Juste avant de se retourer vers Harry, ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose posé sur un banc. Son devoir! Elle attrapa le morceau de parchemin, un sourire naissant sur son visage rougit. Drago l'avait eu avec lui tout du long ! Lui faisant face, son devoir en main, elle sourit à son ami de longue date. « J'ai dû le laisser ici ce matin. Ce que je peux être étourdie. »

Harry haussa les épaules, sourit et lui pris la main. « Le principal c'est que tu l'ai retrouvé. Aller viens, c'est presque l'heure du diner. » Il la poussa pour passer la porte et ils gravirent à toute vitesse les escaliers de pierre menant au château, leurs chaussures pataugeant dans la saleté mouillée et dans l'herbe, leurs uniformes battant dans le vent. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retourner et de regarder par-dessus son épaule à la recherche de Drago. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui, mais elle se souviendrait toujours de sa mise en garde, et de ce baiser…


End file.
